Fiore Music Academy
by RainbowTheCuttlefish
Summary: Musical prodigy Lucy Heartfilia is accepted into the most prestigious school in the whole peninsula to study music. Along the way, she meets certain people that will change her life forever. *GET READY FOR MY WEIRD MUSIC TASTE AND OCCASIONAL SWEARING I DON'T HAVE SELF CONTROL*


'Just breathe. Right foot, left foot. You can do this, Heartfilia. It's just high school, what could possibly go wrong?' A certain blonde thought to herself as she walked past the gates of her new school- er… home. 'Many things. So many things could go wrong. What if I don't like my roommate? What if they don't like me? What if I hate my classes? What if I get in with the wrong crowd? Is there even a wrong crowd? This is a private school, after all.' A tall, muscular guy with long, spiky black hair, red eyes, and waaay too many piercings shoves past her. 'Okay. There is definitely a wrong crowd.' The blonde thinks to herself.

Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, former heir to the Heartfilia Real Estate Company. I say formerly because, as far as her father is concerned, Lucy is no longer his daughter. She was disowned after she ran away. For the 5th time. Now, back to the present, Lucy has just entered the highly elite private boarding school Fiore Academy. The Academy is home to the best and most competitive music program in the Ishgar peninsula, and the reason Ms. Heartfilia is currently freaking out is because she was accepted into their program on a full-ride scholarship. You'd think that she'd be a little more confident, with her abilities, but Ms. Lucy is currently feeling exactly the opposite. Small in a such an enormous and populated school.

"Hello, may I come in?" Lucy asked as she entered the main office of the school, still feeling nervous and jittery.

"Of course, sweetie! And who might you be? A new student?" The lady manning the front desk looked up at the blonde to give her a warm smile.

"Y-yeah. I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy stuttered a bit, the warm smile directed at her being something she hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing for a number of years. "I'm a junior this year. I came here to pick up my schedule and room key."

The woman at the desk nodded before turning her attention back to the computer in front of her and started typing. "Ahh, here we go. Lucy Heartfilia, junior, one of our few full-ride scholarship students this year! We expect great things from you, Ms. Heartfilia!" Desk Lady (as Lucy had begun calling her in her head) smiled yet again and gestured to one of the seats against the wall behind Lucy. "Have a seat over there and the principal will be right with you. He likes to meet all the new students personally, answer questions, give you your schedule and such. He just has to finish up with one of the other students."

Lucy nodded and took a seat, sliding her guitar off her back and putting it in front of the seat next to her. She heard shouting towards the back of the room, behind Desk Lady. After a few minutes, the door slammed open, revealing an angry pink-haired boy and an exhausted, small old man. "It ain't fair, Gramps! Gray started it!" Pinky yelled.

"Don't play victim, Natsu! You were the one who threw him into a wall! As soon as you quit destroying school property, I'll stop punishing you! As much as I love our daily conversations, I'd prefer it if they didn't come with multiple repair bills." The furious old man yelled back, rubbing his head as if the pink-haired boy was giving him a headache. 'Judging by the volume, he probably is.' All Lucy could do was stare as Pinky stormed off without a retort. Desk Lady whispered something to the old man, pointing towards Lucy.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Heartfilia. Natsu's a good kid, but sometimes he's a little hard to handle. Right this way, if you will." The small man gestured towards the office he had just come out of. Lucy grabbed her things and walked inside, taking the seat across from the man's desk. "So, welcome to Fiore Academy, Ms. Heartfilia. I hope that little argument didn't turn you off our school." Lucy laughed.

"Not at all. It was... lively sure, but not bad. And please, call me Lucy." The blonde said, relaxing. The old man had an air that just seemed trustworthy, like he was the grandfather she never had.

"Good to hear." The man looked slightly relieved at her statement. "It'd be a shame if we let a prodigy such as yourself slip through our fingers. I'm Makarov, by the way. Feel free to call me whatever you like. Principal, Makarov, Gramps, I've heard them all. Even Master, if you can believe it." Makarov said with a grin. Lucy laughed, questioning whether or not that was actually true. "Now, as for what you'll need…" The old man shuffled through some things in his drawer before pulling out a stack of papers. He handed them to Lucy. "That's your schedule, along with a map of the school and a student pamphlet. Your room key is in the yellow envelope with the number on it, which is the number of the room you'll be in. School doesn't start until 2 weeks from now, which means that you'll have plenty of time to settle in and get used to the school. Any questions?"

Lucy thought for a moment before answering. "One, actually. Are students allowed to work while attending the school?" 'I won't have any money for food, otherwise.' Lucy thought worriedly.

"It's fine for students to work, just don't let it interfere with your studies." Makarov answered. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "If that's all…" he said, standing up. The blonde nodded, standing and gathering her belongings. Makarov led her out the door. "Have a good day, and a good year, Ms. Lucy. I'll be expecting great things from you." Lucy smiled and said her goodbyes. 'There it is again. "I'll be expecting great things from you." Is it really that special that I got a scholarship?' She shook the thought out of her head and took out the envelope with her room key. '256, gotta remember that.' She took out her map, located the building with her dorm, and embarked on her journey.

* * *

 ***TIMESKIP BOYS AND GIRLS! NOTHING HAPPENS ON HER WALK AND I COULDN'T BE FUCKED WRITING EVERYTHING***

"Who's there?" A slurred voice came from Lucy's new home. The smell of booze hung in the air (y'all know who this is) and beer bottles littered the ground beside the bed closest to the door. Lucy tried not to breathe in through her nose. The smell brought back bad memories.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm your new roommate. Nice to meet you, uh…" Lucy waited for the wasted girl to give her name. The girl got up, and Lucy got a better look of her. Dark brown hair and tan skin with purple eyes. She was currently wearing nothing but a bra and panties, and was acting like everything that was happening was perfectly normal.

"Cana. Cana Alberona, and I'm very sober right now." Cana then proceeded to fall onto Lucy by accident. "That was on purpose. I'm testing you, trying to teach you life lessons, ya know? Looks can be deceiving, Lucy Heartfilia. Remember that. I only appear drunk." Cana somehow managed to get back herself back onto the bed. "Well, you can take the other bed, and the closet closest to it. Do whatever you want, just don't do it loudly. I need sleep." Within the minute, Cana Alberona was gracefully snoring, still sprawled out on the bed.

"There goes my plan to have a peaceful night in my bed, jamming with my guitar. Maybe I can find an empty space." With that, the newest addition to room 256 grabbed her guitar, keys, map, and her phone equipped with bulky headphones, headed out the door to find a quiet place to jam. Easier said than done.

The only spot that was deserted, it turned out, was the roof. "This school has too many goddamn people." Lucy mumbled to herself, taking out her acoustic guitar and sitting cross-legged facing the fading, orangey sunset sky. "Pretty though." After a little bit of thinking, the blonde strummed a familiar tune that she had written a while ago.

" **Stimulating Freeze" by Captiva *Listen to it, it's fuckin good***

" **A stimulating freeze makes it visible to breathe-**

 **outside.**

 **The spinnings in that pine-**

 **from the cocoon of war and cotton that you hide-**

 **behind.**

 **And the funny thing is you don't even know-**

 **if it's cold tonight-**

' **cause you're focused on what's goin' on-**

 **but what's goin' on is focused on you."**

The door to the roof opened, revealing a familiar boy with unruly pink hair about to shout something, but the words died in his mouth at the sight of the blonde in the zone, fingers expertly dancing across the guitar. Natsu could only stare.

 **It seems like the weather found out-**

 **What we were talkin' about.**

 **The rain kept us inside this time-**

 **but by my word- we'll figure it out.**

 **And I know it's hard for you-**

 **to trust these promises-**

 **but I understand-**

 **Those that hang this way."**

As Lucy finished the last chord, she suddenly became aware of the person now standing behind her, mouth still gaping. He shook out of it almost immediately, running towards the blonde, tugging her up to face him and clasping her hands in his. Eyes wild and full of life, Natsu Dragneel looked into Lucy Heartfilia's eyes, grinned, and exclaimed, "You're perfect!"

 **This is an idea that popped into my head and I was lookin' up this type of fanfic and I couldn't find any that I really liked that I hadn't read already. Sooooo, I decided I would write one myself! Please be sure to follow, like, review, or whatever and tell me if there's things I should change or fix or something because this is my first fanfic that I've posted. Whelp, that's all I got. Rainbow out, ma dudes.**


End file.
